Jun x Kazuya: A Perfect Couple?
by jojoDO
Summary: No one knows what drew these two to each other...or whether the consequences would be horrific or wonderful. A collection of romantic short stories starring the mommy and daddy of Tekken. Expect appearances from the rest of the family as well.
1. Chapter 1: A Pleasant Morning Breakfast

**This little "sitcom" starring Jun and Kazuya goes out to a friend of mine. It mainly focuses on the married couple, but the rest of the family makes some appearances as well. Enjoy this funny, romantic collection of short stories that I've always wanted to try.**

It was a peaceful morning in the Mishima household as Jun Kazama stood over the hot stove, an apron covering her slender frame. She was humming a happy tune as she plopped the eggs into the sizzling frying pan; adding a few basic flavors and spices. Sitting eagerly at the table was her son Jin Kazama, along with her niece Asuka who liked to spend days and nights on occasion. Yep, the whole family was here. All except for...

"KAZUYAAAAA!"

Jun tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited a response from her husband upstairs.

"Where is that... KAZUYA! I'M MAKING BREAKFAST!"

As soon as the word "breakfast" was uttered, footsteps began echoing upstairs and drawing nearer and nearer. Before long, Kazuya Mishima himself had made an appearance in the kitchen with a loud yawn and a groan or two.

"There you are sweetie." Jun said with a smile. "How would you like your- OH DEAR GOD!"

Jun's smile quickly faded when she saw that Kazuya was standing in nothing but his white t shirt and boxers. If that wasn't bad enough, there was a humongous bulge poking out of them.

"Hey, what's cookin? I smell eggs." Kazuya mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He seemed oblivious to the embarrassment and awkwardness he was currently causing.

"KIDS! GO WASH UP!" Jun yelled, getting in front of Kazuya before Jin and Asuka caught a glimpse.

"But... we already washed before we came in here." Jin replied.

"I still see black gunk under your fingernails! GO!"

With a shrug Jin and Asuka got up and ran off to the bathroom, muttering about what a neat freak Jun was. Once they were out of the kitchen, Jun breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Kazuya.

"Hey, nice job getting those whelps out of the room." Kazuya grinned. "Now we can-"

"What the hell are you doing, coming downstairs... like THIS?!" she bellowed, causing Kazuya to wince.

"Ughhhhhh gimme a break, honey." Kazuya groaned. He was still groggy and really didn't feel like arguing right now.

"You know there's other people in the house! You can't keep coming downstairs without pants on!"

"Dammit woman, I work for a living! I'm the CEO of G Corp, so I think I'm entitled to have morning wood in my own house!"

"That's it, you leave me no choice."

Jun reached over and grabbed a photo of Kazuya's father Heihachi that strangely happened to be within the vicinity. In the picture, Heihachi was wearing a black speedo that left very little to the imagination. With an evil grin, Jun shoved it in Kazuya's face.

"AAAAAUGH! NOOO TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT AWAAAY! OLD, WRINKLY...SAGGY... GAAAH!" Within seconds, Kazuya's morning erection was a limp noodle.

"Now, go upstairs and put on some pants for God's sake. You're gonna mentally scar our son and niece. GO! Before I glue it to your face!"

"Gaaah, fine! Damn you woman..." Kazuya grumbled as he stomped back upstairs. As soon as he made it upstairs, Jin and Asuka came back into the kitchen.

"Uhhhh Auntie Jun? What the hell was that all about?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka! Language!" Jun scolded. "Your Uncle Kazuya was just being a... well, anyway. Don't worry about it."

As Jun turned back around to resume her cooking, she heard a voice booming from upstairs.

"JUUUUUN! CAN YOU HELP MEEE?"

Jun rolled her eyes and slammed her fists against the counter. "WHAAAAT!"

"I CAN'T FIND MY GOOD PANTS!"

"WHAT GOOD PANTS?"

"THE ONES THAT DON'T HAVE A HOLE NEAR THE DICK AREA!"

Jun banged her head against the counter before turning back around and looking at the kids, putting on her most angelic face.

"Kids? I have to go check on the idiot. Be right back!"

Jun took off the apron and angrily made her way upstairs. In minutes, Kazuya had ruined their pleasant morning. It was so simple: wake up, eat a little breakfast, have a good day. But could Kazuya get that right. Noooo!

"Kazuya, just so you know you better be ready for an ass... kicking?"

Jun looked around the bedroom, but Kazuya was nowhere to be found.

"Honey?"

Jun stepped into the bedroom and scanned the entire area; he was nowhere. She made her way to their bathroom. The door was wide open, but Kazuya had been known to have no modesty when it came to doing his business. But to Jun's surprise, Kazuya wasn't there.

"Where did he go- EEEEK!"

Jun was suddenly knocked onto the bed by a very large frame. She wrestled furiously underneath the large body, her screams muffled.

"AMBUSH, BEEYATCH!" Kazuya laughed. He sat there and laughed for a few seconds before realizing he was suffocating his poor wife. He quickly got off of her, and the first thing he received was a slap to the face.

"You pig!" Jun spat, slapping him once again.

"Oh relax, I was just having fun." Kazuya grinned, rubbing his now painful cheek.

"You do not have fun like that! I was DYING!"

"Aw, I would have let you up before you passed out."

"Ughhh! I wonder why I stay married to you, you son of a-"

But before Jun could finish her curse, Kazuya shushed her with a deep passionate kiss. Jun's eyes widened at first, but she soon closed her eyes and put her arms around her husband, allowing her body to react naturally to the romantic gesture. Kazuya was indeed a douchebag, but his kiss had a way of screwing with Jun's head. Even when she was so mad she couldn't see straight, one kiss from his lips quelled her burning rage.

Kazuya scooped Jun up bridal style and gently laid her out on the bed, a surprising but nice contrast to his roughhousing from a few moments ago. He crawled on top of Jun and resumed his lip work, making sure not to put his full weight against his petite wife.

"Mmm... ahhh Kazuya..." Jun moaned, her voice muffled by his lips.

"Do you forgive me?" Kazuya whispered.

"We'll see." Jun whispered in response with a giggle.

The two of them wanted nothing more than to lay there in each other's embrace and continue their dance of tongues, but unfortunately there were still two hungry teens downstairs.

"MOOOOM! I THINK THESE EGGS GOT OVERCOOKED!"

Jun broke the kiss immediately. "Shit, I forgot the eggs! Ah, they're probably ruined! Kazuyaaaa... you distracted me..."

"Hey, don't act like you weren't into it as much as I was." Kazuya replied, folding his arms.

"What do I do now?"

"Aw just get my wallet, give em some money and let em eat out. Get em out of the house and hurry your butt back upstairs."

Jun couldn't help but smile; sometimes, that idiot had the best ideas.

"Be right back." she whispered, planting a kiss on Kazuya's cheek. She stared seductively at Kazuya the whole time as she made her way out of the room. Before stepping out, she licked her lips and growled sexily at Kazuya, sending a tingle of arousal through his entire body.

Kazuya put his arms behind his head and grinned as Jun ran downstairs. As he awaited his lover in the bedroom, he looked down at his boxers; they were once again bulging.

"Heh... welcome back."


	2. Chapter 2: A Friendly Contest

It was a quiet afternoon at the Mishima household: Jin was on a date with Xiaoyu, Asuka went with Lili to the movies, and Grandpa Heihachi was on a senior citizen's hike. Jun and Kazuya had the house all to themselves, so naturally they decided to do the only sensible think in this situation...

"But I wanna watch this documentary on Japanese black bears!" Jun whined.

"Jun, it's UFC Fight Night! Now, I have a lot of money riding on this Heavyweight title fight. You can watch your hippie nature shit another day!" Kazuya retorted, refusing to give up the remote.

Jun was starting to get angry... and there was nothing more terrifying to a man than an angry wife. She rose to her feet, hands on her hips, and looked in Kazuya's eyes with a face of pure rage and vengeance.

"Kazuya... I am going to say this only once. That remote is not yours. That remote is not mine, either. But the fact of the matter is, you were watching that naked oil wrestling marathon for the past three days and I was patient. Well I'm tired of being patient! IT'S MY GOD DAMN TURN AND I WANNA WATCH SOME GOD DAMN BLACK BEARS!"

Kazuya was definitely taking a few steps back after hearing that explosion. His hand trembled as the remote started to slip from his hand. All it took was a few well placed words to break his spirit. Jun had that effect on him.

"J-j-jun? Sweetie? It's your glowy eyed lovey hubby." Kazuya squeaked, his knees wobbling.

"QUIT WITH THAT BABY TALKING SHIT BEFORE I BREAK YOUR MEATY NECK! GIMME THAT GOD DAMN..."

But Jun stopped before finishing that sentence. She looked at her terrified husband and suddenly her conscience came flooding. This wasn't her! There were better ways to go about conflict resolution that scaring her poor husband. So at that moment, she decided to follow a path of peace and be a better person than most. She was going to get what she wants... WITHOUT assertion.

"Okay, Kazzy." Jun said, her voice calm. "We're going to... hey, come here. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Kazuya stayed perfectly still. He was reluctant to even move a centimeter.

"Hey... it's okay, I promise. Come here and give your wife a hug."

Kazuya slowly walked over to Jun, still showing signs of hesitation. But her angelic smile finally calmed him down and Kazuya was pulled in for a big, warm hug. Jun even kissed his cheek.

"Now... we're gonna resolve this without violence or hurtful words. Set the remote down on the table." Her voice was a soothing whisper.

"But what if you snatch it?" Kazuya asked.

"Just trust me..."

Jun's calming voice gave Kazuya peace of mind, so he obeyed and set the remote down, trusting that Jun wouldn't pull any dirty tricks.

"Now then... we're going to play a friendly game of Scrabble. Whoever wins gets the remote. Now doesn't that sound nice?" Jun asked with a smile.

"Scrabble, huh? Ummm I dunno about that. I'm pretty sure Heihachi ate some of the tiles one time. He was clogged up, and he thought the fiber would help him make-"

"IT'S OKAY!" Jun interrupted, not wanting to hear any more. But she quickly returned to her calm voice.

"I bought replacement tiles the week after, remember? Now... let's go to the table and set things up."

So the two of them whipped out the Scrabble game and cleared off the table. They set up the board, the tiles, and the little wooden things the tiles go on. Without further ado, the game was a go.

"Okay Kazuya. May the best spouse win."

Jun was quite confident that she would win, as she was a lot more literate than her often dim witted meathead of a husband. She looked at her tiles, already smiling at the words she could make. Trees? Foxes? Ooh, peace! Yep, this game was in the bag.

"You can go first, my dear." Jun said, a cocky smile on her face.

"Aw, thanks babe. I appreciate it."

Jun chuckled to herself quietly as she imagined what tiny words her simpleton of a husband would think of. Dog? Cat? Or something he could relate to... food?

"Ooh, here's a good one."

To Jun's surprise, Kazuya started placing tiles on the board, one after the other, one after the other. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw the word he had thought of:

 _HATRED_

Jun gulped; how the hell did he get a six letter word on his first turn?! Perhaps this would be harder than she thought...

"So, uhhh... how many points is that?" Kazuya asked.

Jun frowned and started placing her own tiles on the board. With four tiles of her own, and one of Kazuya's, she formed a new word:

 _PEACE_

"Hey, that's pretty good babe. My word is longer though, heh heh." Kazuya snickered.

"Oh, just shut up and go." Jun said, rolling her eyes. But her rolling eyes widened with shock when she saw Kazuya start placing tile after tile on the board once again. What the... he got BOTH blank tiles?!

"Hey, how's that?" Kazuya bragged when he showed off his new word:

 _VENGEANCE_

"Wha...bu...you... THAT IS INSANE!" Jun yelled.

"Inside voice please, babe. You said this was a friendly game." Kazuya reminded.

Jun was starting to lose her sanity; she couldn't believe Kazuya was beating her! SHE was supposed to be the smart one! She took a few deep breaths and massaged her head a couple of times.

"Baby? Are you okay? You want me to go get the aspirin?"

"I'm fine, sweetie! Just.. just let me think here."

Jun looked frantically at her tiles, but her face turned to pure terror when she realized she couldn't make any impressive words. With a long sigh, she put down a couple of tiles and formed a small, lame word:

 _TREE_

"Tree? Heh heh heh... that's your word? TREE? Hahahahahaha!"

"SHUT... UP!" Jun screamed, bringing her fists down on the table. The tiles all flew up and landed perfectly where they once rested.

"Oookay... you seem to be getting a little mad. Maybe we should- ooh, here's a good one!"

When Jun saw Kazuya's new word, she felt like tearing out her eyeballs and swallowing them.

 _MURDEROUS_

"THAT IS IT! FUCK THIS BROKEN, RIGGED GAME!" Jun shouted, flipping the board and all the pieces.

"Hey! I was winning!" Kazuya whined.

Jun angrily grabbed a tile and threw it at Kazuya so hard that it stuck to his forehead. As Kazuya clutched his head in pain, Jun darted to the living room and swiped the remote, turning it to the wilderness channel.

"Owww... H-HEY! You cheating bitch! You said the winner could-"

"Oh screw what I said. If you want a piece of this sweet ass tonight, I suggest you let me have this."

Kazuya stared at Jun for a second, scratching his head; he really couldn't argue with that logic.

"Well... okay."

Kazuya shrugged and plopped next to Jun on the couch.

It only took five minutes for Kazuya to be bored out of his ass and contemplating suicide. The bears were just laying there, doing absolutely nothing! All the while, some British guy with an extremely boring voice was telegraphing what little activity the animals were showing. How the hell does that woman watch this stuff?!

But Kazuya's thoughts of anger and boredom quickly vanished when Jun rested her head against his chest and put her arms around his neck. With a smile, Kazuya returned the favor and put his arm around her, using his fingers to gently caress her skin. With a soft sigh, Jun nuzzled his chest a few times and tightened her embrace. The two of them laid like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace.

Suddenly, the tv didn't feel that special.


	3. Chapter 3: Fatherly Advice

Kazuya was chilling on the couch, beer in one hand and remote in the other. He was watching one of those numerous clip shows where an audience watches videos of people getting hurt while the host attempts to provide funny commentary. Kazuya didn't care much for that part; being the sadistic bastard he is, he only relished in the pained screams of teenagers falling off their skateboards.

"HA! Idiot. Here's a tip: use the feet you were born with! Gahahahahahaha!" Kazuya guffawed loudly. He kicked back and threw his feet on the coffee table, despite the fact that Jun told him numerous times not to. She had to constantly remind him how disgusting his feet were after a long day of work; some days she would put it in nicer words, and some days it was the total opposite.

"Ahhhh! Is there anything better than relaxing on the couch after listening to people's problems all day?" Kazuya said to no one but himself.

"I get so tired of hearing it. "I want a pay raise", "the drinks machines are empty", "my JACK went ballistic and murdered my staff, waaaaah..."

As Kazuya complained to himself and sipped his ice cold beverage, he was startled by footsteps echoing down the stairs.

"J-JUN? I-I was just stomping a bug is all!" Kazuya shouted, quickly removing his feet. But he relaxed when he saw it was just his son, Jin Kazama. He had quite a grumpy look on his face as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and angrily tore open a bag of chips.

"Oh.. it's just the little whelp. No wait, be a good father or Jun will hurt me... heeeeey Jin! Uhh... how was school and stuff?"

Jin looked over at Kazuya, who had a cheesy smile on his face. For some reason, seeing his dad's face made Jin even angrier.

"I failed a test." Jin mumbled. He tried to walk away quickly after that, but Kazuya stopped him.

"Waaaaaait wait wait wait. You failed ANOTHER test? Don't tell me it was-"

"Math." Jin finished. He slammed his soda down on the kitchen table and smacked his head repeatedly.

"I just don't know what to do! If I fail this course, I'll have to drop out and choose a different major that doesn't require math as a prerequisite! But I REALLY wanna be a robotics expert like Uncle Lee. Arrrgh!"

Kazuya had a look of concern on his face, thought mostly it was because of Jin putting a soda on Jun's wooden table without a coaster. But he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on Jin at the moment. This was REALLY bad timing; Jun was usually the one to handle this stuff, but she was taking a shower after a hard day at the Wildlife Protection Agency. Kazuya was going to have to handle it... God, he was starting to regret even opening his mouth. Damn him for ever becoming a father!

"Son... uhh... share your feelings. Wait... that is what I'm supposed to say, right?"

Jin rolled his eyes and looked down at his feet. "Well, you see... I've just been distracted lately."

"Distracted? By what? Come here, sit down beside me."

Kazuya motioned to the available spot on the couch beside him. Though he was reluctant, Jin made his was over to the couch and plopped down beside his father. Immediately, Kazuya snatched the bag of chips.

"H-hey!" Jin yelled.

"Hey, I paid for these. Plus I gotta listen to your problems and shit, and I focus better when I'm eating. Now talk to me, whelp- uh I mean boy. What is distracting you?"

"Well... there's this woman who's also taking the class. She sits right next to me. She's really hot. I mean... REALLY hot. Long brown hair, caramel skin... and she always wears these really short denim shorts. And she's always wearing these beach shirts, but she ties them in a knot so she can show off her navel and she leaves it half unbuttoned with nothing underneath. I swear she's not wearing a bra, and between you and me she has some really nice-"

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" Kazuya interrupted. He nonchalantly put the bag of chips in his lap to hide a certain something which was now wide awake after hearing that description. He reached over and put a hand on Jin's shoulder as if he was about to share some infinite fatherly wisdom.

"Son... let me tell you little story. You see, I too had to take a math class in college. And let me tell you, it was a very hard time for me. You see, all I cared about was fighting and not numbers. I really didn't care to learn all those formulas and shit, so I never really paid much attention. But after getting jealous of your Uncle Lee's high grades, I finally decided to make a change. Well, it just so happens that on the day I decided to finally pay attention, a new girl transferred to the class. It was your mother."

"M-mom?" Jin asked.

"Yep. And I tell you son... Jun is a MILF right now, but she is NOTHING compared to how hot she was in her college days..."

"Uhh..."

"And she always, ALWAYS sat in front of me. She was rocking those tight ass jeans and white tanktop, but the real cherry on top was this kickass light blue thong she always wore."

"D-Dad...!"

"Yep, she wore it every day. Maybe she washed it, or maybe she just had 100 of em. But yeah, no joke. She would ALWAYS wear that thong. And every time she leaned over, hoo boy... what a show!"

"D-dad... this is... getting very..."

"Ha ha, yeah... I'll never forget the efforts I went to just to see her bend over. I used to throw my pencil at her feet oh so innocently and ask her to get it for me..."

"Okay, I've heard enough! Either get to a point, or I'm leaving right now!"

Kazuya finally snapped out of his fantasy and looked over at Jin, who had a traumatized expression on his face after hearing that story.

"Oops, I guess I got carried away. Heh."

"So what did you do? Did you move to a different seat?"

"What? No! I dropped out and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu after throwing your grandpa off a cliff. Then I did some bad stuff to animals, your mom came to kick my ass, we banged and here we are now. And uh... you too, hee hee..."

Jin felt like throwing up at that moment. Whatever helpful insight Kazuya thought he had just provided... it was the complete opposite. Instead, Jin was reminded of just how fucked up his life really was. In fact, this realization hit him so hard that his stomach started gurgling.

"I'm gonna be sick...!"

Jin shot to his feet and took off upstairs. His destination: the toilet, to puke his guts out in pure trauma.

Kazuya was oblivious to this, as he was just happy to finally get Jin out of the room. With a relaxed sigh, he finally propped his feet back up and resumed his television watching. As he grabbed his beer and reached into the bag to grab a chip or two, he heard footsteps once again making their way down the stairs. With an annoyed grunt, Kazuya took his feet back off the table and put down his snacks.

"Look boy, you're really testing my patience. I've already done the whole father thing once to...day?"

As Kazuya turned around locked eyes, his mouth fell open and his tongue fell out.

"I heard what you said." the female voice purred. The source of the voice was Jun, who was standing there in nothing but a white tanktop and a light blue thong: the same thong that had caused Kazuya to fail math so many years ago.

"J-J-J-J-HONEY!" Kazuya stammered. The crotch area of his pants rose so high that the bag of chips fell off of his lap.

"Just so you know, I DID wash it every day. I knew you loved it when I wore it." Jun whispered, a cute grin spreading on her face.

"Ah..um...ah...um...uhh..."

"Ha! You were so cute back then. You couldn't even find your way to your desk because your eyes were glued to my backside, just waiting and begging for a peek..."

Jun did a little twirl, giving Kazuya a quick glimpse of her ass. That sent Kazuya over the edge; with a loud bark, he leaped to his feet and charged at Jun with his arms wide open. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted wildly.

Jun smiled evilly as Kazuya closed distance. She let him get closer...closer... he was fast approaching. As soon as Kazuya got close enough he lunged at Jun and tried to kiss her. Suddenly, Jun stretched out her arm and Kazuya's forehead collided with her palm. He was knocked to the ground instantly.

"OWWW! What the hell?!" Kazuya whined, rubbing his forehead. Suddenly, he received a huge white garbage bag to the face.

"I came down here to tell you that you haven't taken out the trash in TWO WEEKS! It's your turn, and I swore I wasn't giving you another break. Now get to it, mister!"

With a sigh, Kazuya rose to his feet with the bag in his arms. He was angry at first, but the joy returned to his face when Jun kissed his cheek and leaned in close to his ear with a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll walk in front of you so you don't get lost."


	4. Chapter 4: Unwelcome Guest

It was a busy day in the Mishima household. The bedrooms were empty, the living room was vacant, even the bathrooms were inoccupado. So why is it busy, you ask?

"Kazzy darling, pass me the paprika!"

"Where is it?"

"Top shelf!"

"I'm looking on the top shelf, and I don't see no paprika!"

"It's THERE! Would you just look harder?!"

"It's NOT- oh, here it is. Behind the salt, heh heh."

"You idiot..."

Yes, the kitchen was bustling with the perpetual movements and back and forth banter of the happily married couple, who was preparing the romantic dinner they had planned for so many weeks. Jun was making her legendary duck soup and steamed dumplings, and Kazuya was even pitching in with a helping hand surprisingly.

"Baby, keep stirring while I- S-SLOW DOWN! You're sloshing it all over the counter!"

"I'm sorry, honey! My hands aren't as tiny and delicate as yours. Sheesh!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Just take the dumplings out of the steamer please."

After a few hours of mayhem and messes (mostly on Kazuya's part), the dinner was finally complete. Kazuya widened his eyes in awe as Jun laid it out on the table. At that moment, his mouth couldn't stay dry even if he was dehydrated.

"Oh hell yes. Baby, that dinner looks sexier than you right now. No offense." Kazuya proclaimed, avoiding eye contact with Jun for multiple reasons. The main reason was his distraction by the heavenly feast on the table.

"I dunno whether to be offended by that or not, but whatever." Jun said, rolling her eyes. She put on a cute smile and walked over to her chair, leaning against it.

"Will you seat me, kind sir?" she asked with a tiny giggle.

"Why certainly, madame." Kazuya said in a cheesy polite voice. He walked over to Jun's chair and pulled it back slightly. Taking her hand, he gently sat her down and pushed her chair forward.

"Thank you, sweetie." Jun replied, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Kazuya placed some utensils on Jun's side and then placed some on his. Then, he prepared to sit down as well. He couldn't wait another second to sink his teeth into Jun's succulent roasted duck. The steam of her pork dumplings filled his nostrils and made sweet love to his insides, which were warming up from the sweet, inviting aroma of the meal.

Kazuya pulled his chair back. And just as he prepared to sit...

"I'M HOOOOOOME!" a voice boomed throughout the house. Kazuya and Jun nearly leaped out of their chairs when they heard the very familiar, obnoxious, unfortunate voice. They simultaneously banged their heads against the table when they heard it.

"Kazuya... he's-"

"I know. Just be patient."

"We are not gonna let him ruin this dinner. We've been waiting for too long!"

"Just let me handle it."

Kazuya left the kitchen and made his way to the living room, where a very unwelcome guest had made himself comfortable in the recliner. The awful odor of his old bunion infested feet were only matched by the smell of his sweaty armpits full of gray hair. There was only one person who could be this vile and have no qualms about ruining someone's evening...

"I didn't know you were back so soon, pops." Kazuya muttered. His hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, well bingo sucked. Wang fell asleep and drooled all over my card, so I swapped with him. Then as it turns out, my card was the first winner! Wang won a two year supply of Gold Bond and I didn't get bear crap! Ain't that a fuckin bitch!"

"Dad, please... my wife's in the kitchen. She can hear you."

"I don't give a moldy ass! Hey, somethin smells good. Y'all been cookin?"

"N-NO!" Kazuya blurted.. "No, we haven't. Look, if I give you some money will you just go stay at a hotel or something? You can find you a nice 80 year old piece of ass or even younger if you-"

"Sorry but Heihachi Mishima is not going anywhere, boy! I've already gotten comfortable, and my old wrinkly ass intends to stay here for the rest of the- WHAT IS THAT GODDAMN SMELL?!"

Tired of wondering what that sweet, beautiful aroma teasing his nostrils was, Heihachi got up from the recliner and made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw the kickass dinner that had been prepared. Jun looked at him with an awkward smile and a wave.

"H-hi, Daddy Mishima." Jun said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Heihachi was at a loss for words right now. In fact, his old black heart was breaking in two right now. How could his own son and daughter-in-law prepare such an amazing dinner and leave HIM out?!

"Son... Miss Kazama... I am truly offended." Heihachi said.

"Why?" Jun asked. She yelped and leaped from her chair when Heihachi brought his fist down on the table and cracked it down the middle.

"M-M-MY TABLE!"

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Heihachi bellowed. "How dare you prepare such an awesome feast and not even tell your own father!"

"Pops, this is a ROMANTIC dinner." Kazuya replied. "And last time I checked, there was no love of ANY kind between us."

"Oh yeah? Well daddy deserves some kitchen lovin too! What about all the years I had to take care your sniveling butt?"

"Um... you never took care of me. In fact, you threw me off a cliff. You should be grateful I even let you into our house!"

"Honey..." Jun chimed in. "There's more than enough for three. Let me just-"

"NO!" Kazuya screamed. "This is MY dinner! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

"Not anymore it's not!" Heihachi yelled. Without warning, he snatched the pot of duck soup off the table and took off out of the kitchen.

"H-HEY!" Kazuya screamed. "Return this duck soup this instant!"

"Suck my shriveled balls!" Heihachi retorted, flipping Kazuya off. With a growl, Kazuya started to chase his father around the house.

"Honey! Honey, please!' Jun begged. "You're just making things worse!"

But Kazuya didn't listen. He continued to chase Heihachi all around the house, the duck soup sloshing around in his father's arms. Heihachi threw shoes at his feet to hinder his movement, then decided to aim pillows at his face. But no matter what, Kazuya kept pressing forward.

"Damn you old man... you are not ruining our romantic evening! I want that duck soup and I want it NOW!"

"Sorry, boy! You're gonna be feasting on spam and saltines tonight!"

Heihachi rounded a corner and set down the pot, preparing for an ambush. He could hear Kazuya's footsteps fast approaching. With a snicker, he drew his head back. As soon as he saw Kazuya's blood red eye poke out, he unleashed his head like a catapult.

"Surprise, motherfucker!"

Kazuya was dazed by the intense skull bash. As he stumbled around trying to regain his vision, all he could see was four blurry Heihachis running away laughing. That's all he saw before everything went black.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Baby? Baby, are you okay?"

After a one hour coma, Kazuya's eyes finally shot open as he leaped out of bed and got into stance.

"WHERE IS HE?! I'll strangle him with the sagging skin of his nutsack!"

"Honey, he's gone. Please lay back down..."

Kazuya wanted to go after him, but his throbbing head helped him reconsider. With a groan, Kazuya laid back on the bed and Jun placed an ice pack on his forehead. All he could do was lay there and weep for the loss of their beautiful, tasty dinner.

"Did... did he take all of our dinner?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes... he stole the whole pot of duck soup. Five minutes later, he came back for the dumplings. I would have stopped him, but I was more worried about you at the moment. I thought you were dead."

"That bastard... I'm so sorry he ruined our evening, Jun."

"It's okay, honey."

Jun gave him a small peck on the temple and crawled into bed with him, resting her head against his neck. She put her hands on his chest and gently traced his muscular pecs. Already, Kazuya was feeling better.

"You see honey, we don't have to worry about it. And you know why? Because the universe takes care of people like that. Bad people like your father always get what they deserve in the end."

"Ughh... I'll take your word for it. Wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah, let me get the light."

"Jun? Will you rub my forehead until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, sweetie. And in the morning, I think a big breakfast will fix you right up."

"Oh, thank you... I love you so much."

And that night, Heihachi DID get what he deserved. While he did get to enjoy a delicious meal of duck soup and steamed dumplings, the diarrhea that ensued afterwards was the most painful, excruciating experience he would ever experience. He fell asleep on the toilet of his hotel room that night, his asshole burning and the extra roll of toilet paper far out of reach.


	5. Chapter 5: A Night to Themselves

**My dear buddy who requested this wanted at least one chap of pure romantic lemony goodness, and I intend to deliver. Enjoy, buddy!**

It couldn't have been a more pleasant night in the Mishima household. Jin was staying at Hwoarang's, Asuka wasn't around, and Heihachi was having a poker night with his buddies Wang, Dr. B, and Sebastian. Jun and Kazuya had the whole house to themselves. Right now they were just on the couch watching a romantic movie and sharing a bottle of red wine, but sensual thoughts were stirring deep inside each of them. It had been awhile since they just let loose and had the night of their lives; there always seemed to be a hindrance in the end. But there would be no obstacles tonight; everything was just the way they wanted it.

"This is nice..." Jun whispered, stretching out and laying her head against Kazuya's stomach. Kazuya reached his hand down and gently stroked the side of her face.

"Yeah, it's not often we have the house to ourselves at night." Kazuya replied. "I'm just waiting for one of those bastards to barge in and ruin everything..."

"Aw, don't be so negative. Here, drink up." Jun ordered. With a giggle, she tilted Kazuya's arm upward and the strong crimson liquid flowed down his throat until his glass was empty. Kazuya exhaled loudly and set the glass down.

"Whew! That does feel good, heh heh heh..."

The two of them rolled around on the couch and giggled obnoxiously, the alcohol taking it's toll on both of them. It wasn't long until their lips met and the movie suddenly became irrelevant. They kept their lips locked tight for a few seconds as they ensnared each other in a loving embrace.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Jun whispered, a smile on her face.

"Yeah... just let me make sure the door is locked." Kazuya replied with a giddy smile. The two of them got off the couch and Jun turned off the movie. With an excited snicker, Kazuya deadbolted the front door and chased Jun upstairs. As soon as they entered the bedroom, the door slammed shut and Kazuya dived onto the bed.

"Wait right there. I'll be right out." Jun said, a hint of seduction in her tone. As she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, Kazuya immediately stripped off his white wifebeater and his black pants until he was wearing nothing but his dark purple boxers. He was already bulging with determination. His bulge became even more apparent when the door swung open and Jun stepped back out.

"Wow sweetie, you didn't waste any time..." Jun said with a smirk. She was wearing a light blue nightie that rested a few inches below her thighs and was just low cut enough to exhibit her nice figure. The sight of her milky white legs in all their bare glory sent a tingle through Kazuya's spine.

"Damn woman, you are DELICIOUS!" Kazuya yelled. He got on all fours and growled seductively, Jun giggling uncontrollably at her husband's antics. She leaped onto the bed and tackled him, pinning him on his back.

"You are so silly." she whispered, then leaned over and planted a small peck on his lips. She gave another longer, deeper kiss after that. When the third kiss came, Kazuya put his hands on her face and pulled her face tight against his. Their lip movements intensified as Kazuya rolled over and got on top. Jun wrapped her legs around him and pulled their bodies close in a tight clinch. The feeling of their bodies smooshed together sent warm, lustful thoughts through each of them. Their bodies rolled around erratically, their hands rubbing and kneading whatever bare flesh they could find. Their lips were glued together in a fierce battle, only pulling apart occasionally so the lovers could regain their breath.

"Ahh, Kazzy..." Jun breathed out, her lips immediately returning to his mouth. While Kazuya ravaged her mouth from the top position and slid his hands up her thighs, Jun's hands moved up and down his pecs in a gentle massage. She then moved her hands in a circular motion and used her fingers to gently knead his thick muscular chest. When their lips broke, Jun shoved her face against his pecs and planted kisses on his nipples. Kazuya's moans softly breathed out as his lips danced up and down her neck.

"Ahh...AH! Kaz, wait. Can I be on top for a while? You're suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry baby. Wait, let me get back up for a second."

Kazuya and Jun got off the bed and took a breather, stretching a few times and relaxing their muscles. Then with a simultaneous smile, they embraced and their lips came back together. The two of them fell onto the bed like a domino as Jun rolled over and got on top.

"That's better..." she whispered as she kissed Kazuya's cheek all the way up his ear before nibbling on his earlobe slightly.

"Ohh I love it when you do that." Kazuya growled, to which Jun giggled a few times. But her giggle suddenly turned into a moan when Kazuya's hands went up her nightgown and rubbed her smooth, supple backside. She was wearing nothing underneath her gown, so Kazuya's touch on her bare skin sent a delightful shiver through her body.

Kazuya squeezed her soft glutes a few times before sliding his hands up and down her back and sending a tingle through her spine with his tender touch.

"Mmm... you are so perfect." Kazuya whispered.

"Really? I'm nothing but a toothpick. I thought you would like a bigger woman."

"Oh, quit being humble. You're the sexiest toothpick I've ever known."

There were many times that Jun considered going into bodybuilding, but Kazuya never let her. He always said he liked her just the way she was: skinny and fragile. But Jun had to admit... it was kind of hot being so tiny. It turned her on to be held by her big strong man so tenderly and delicately. It really made her look at Kazuya in a different light than the overaggressive asshole that many were familiar with. In the bedroom, he was a gentleman; his every touch so gentle and sensual, never dreaming of causing her harm.

Perhaps Kazuya felt a similar way when Jun was on top of him: a huge muscular killer, capable of breaking a man in two, being handled aggressively by his slender, petite wife. The saying "opposites attract" was never more true than it was right now.

"Oh God, Kazuya..." Jun moaned, as Kazuya's hands continued to trail down her back and massage her butt.

"If you don't get this damned clothing off soon, I'm gonna go wild..." Kazuya growled, his movements up her gown becoming more aggressive.

Kazuya got up and scooped up Jun bridal style, then laid her out gently. Jun smiled and lifted her arms, allowing Kazuya to lift up her nightgown until it was above her head. With a quick yank, Kazuya snatched the gown free of her arms and tossed it aside. As he took in her naked form, his boxers were suddenly becoming extremely uncomfortable. Jun was perfection: from her moderate breasts and dainty red nipples to her smooth abdomen without an ounce of fat, down to the delicate pink flesh between her long, snow white legs.

Jun leaned up with a smile and grabbed the boner through his boxers, squeezing it tight and causing his moans to become quite emphasized.

"Aaaa...ahhh! J-Jun... s-s-stop teasing me..."

"Shhh... just be still." Jun whispered. She pressed her petite frame against Kazuya's chest and gave a deep kiss to his neck. With a slight push, Kazuya fell backwards against his pillow and was on his back. Jun pulled back the covers; things were about to get messy. She crawled on top of Kazuya, sitting right where his boner was most apparent. The feeling of her nakedness on top of his bulge caused a tiny dark stain to form in Kazuya's boxers. Jun grinned mischievously; this was her game now.

Jun laid herself against Kazuya's chest and moved her breasts up and down, caressing his skin with her soft mounds and tiny nubs. She used her tongue to leave a trail of saliva down his pecs as she went up and down against him. Not only was her soft chest squishing against him; her womanhood was grinding his raging boner and tempting Kazuya to rip off his boxers right then and there. He was getting goosebumps from her wet tongue pressing against his nipple as she went back upwards.

"Ohhhh... Jun... ahhh... you damn... ahhh... tease...!"

"I told you I was better at foreplay." Jun giggled.

"Just wait until... I... ahhh... get... on top...!"

Kazuya was in a world of pleasure, but he had just about had enough of Jun dominating. He was about to take center stage, whether she liked it or not.

"Sorry baby, but it's MY TURN!"

In one quick motion, Kazuya was on top and had Jun pinned against the bed. Jun wasn't angry; after all, the bed belonged to both of them and good sex was a team effort, so it was only fair to let Kazuya have his moment of glory as well. Jun smiled and anticipated Kazuya's next move, her excitement welling up as well as other things.

Keeping her arms pinned, Kazuya leaned down and started at her cheek. He followed a path down her body with wet kisses: from her neck, to her breasts, to her navel, down to her pelvis, then across her thigh and all the way down her leg.

Jun arched upward and moaned at the tingling sensation coursing through her skin, powerful enough to cause shivers. Goosebumps engulfed her entire body and caused her to shudder with delight.

Kazuya worked his way down her ankle until he reached her foot, which he smiled and grabbed. He lifted her foot high in the air and looked at Jun with a grin. As soon as his forefinger began tracing patterns across her foot, Jun broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Hee hee! St-stop it! Haha! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kazuya couldn't help but chuckle a few times too as he tickled her feet; they were the most sensitive part of her body. Well... almost.

Kazuya tickled Jun for few seconds, then decided to do her favorite thing in the world: he leaned in close and planted a kiss right on her big toe, followed by the next, and the next, all the way to her smallest one.

"Ah...ahhh... ohh Kaz... I love it when you do that..." Jun moaned, her body arching once again.

Kazuya worked sweet oral magic on her toes with his lips before leaving a trail of kisses downward to her heel. Her favorite place on her foot to be kissed was dead center: where the flesh was soft and the nerves most sensitive. Kazuya knew this, and he drove her nuts with it.

"Ohh ahh... Kazuya... if you don't stop you're gonna drive me crazy."

"Alright, alright. I got other places to work on anyway." Kazuya replied with a grin.

"You naughty-"

Jun's train of thought was interrupted when Kazuya snatched Jun up and sat her down in his lap. Jun was surprised, to say the least, to feel Kazuya's bulge poking directly into her womanhood. Now SHE was starting to hate those boxers as well.

Kazuya got to work on her nipples, kissing and sucking them ever so gently. The fact that he wasn't doing it as aggressive as Jun wanted, combined with his huge manhood grinding against her, drove Jun mad with desire. If he didn't ravage her soon, she was going to have to do it herself!

Unfortunately, Jun's moans went unanswered; Kazuya continued to orally pleasure her nipples at the pace HE wanted. And he didn't stop there; he planted kisses even lower on her abdomen while he used his hands to massage her breasts. While he worked, he ever so slightly grinded his pelvis against hers, his hardness rubbing her womanhood, which was starting to produce a trickle of wetness. He knew he was making Jun horny as hell, and he was loving every second of it.

"Kazuya... what are you-AHH waiting for!" Jun squealed.

"For you to admit I'M the master of foreplay!" Kazuya replied angrily.

"NEVER!" she shouted in defiance.

"Fine, have it your way."

Kazuya leaned in and put his mouth on her breast as he slid his fingers down to her clitoris. He used his first two fingers to gently stroke it, further driving Jun insane. Her insides were welling up with a very familiar sensation that was begging to be released.

"GAAAH! Alright! You're the master of foreplay. Can we PLEASE get started already?"

"Okay, sheesh. Just let me get these off."

"Thank you!"

Kazuya got off the bed and slipped out of his boxers, tossing them aside. It felt good to finally release his huge throbbing beast from confinement. When the two of them were good and ready, they crawled back onto the bed with a determined face.

"So how you wanna do this?" Kazuya asked. "Missionary...?"

"Look, you have to let me be on top this time. Last time you nearly crushed me."

"Okay okay. What if I just do this? Here, lay back and relax."

Kazuya positioned himself in front of Jun and raised her legs, grabbing them like handles of a wheelbarrow. Jun got comfortable against her pillow and inhaled, preparing to be entered.

"Let me know if I hurt you, okay?"

Kazuya thrust forward with all of his might, penetrating Jun all the way and causing a sharp squeal to resonate.

"AAAAH! TOO HARD!" she screamed.

"Sorry, sorry! Okay, I'll go slower."

Kazuya gently pumped inside her a few times, noticing Jun's body relax in the process. She tilted her head back and moaned silently, her eyes shut tight and mouth wide open. She was enjoying it thoroughly, but he was being a little too gentle for her liking.

"Ahh..ahh... go a little faster...!" she yelled.

Kazuya tightened his grip on Jun's legs and picked up his pace a little, getting into a nice steady rhythm.

"There.. unhhggh... how's that?"

"Yes! Perfect! Ahh! Keep going! Ahhhhh!"

It was uncertain who would come to an orgasm first, as both were having the best time of their lives. The room was filled with the wet sounds of her cave being plunged, his pelvis slapping hers as he shoved his entire length in relentlessly, and the load moans of pleasure from the mind blowing sensation.

"Ohhh... ahh... oh Junny... this is the best we've had since 20 years ago...!" Kazuya moaned.

"Yesss... this is amazing! Ohhh Kazzy! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ahhhh! I love you more!"

Kazuya pulled out of Jun and dived into her arms, their lips smashing together and tongues entangled. They rolled around a few times until Jun got on top and was determined to stay there. Still keeping her lips against his, she put her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and down on his member with lightning speed. Kazuya matched her intense bouncing by bucking his hips in response and thrusting hard inside her. The pleasure was so great that their lips couldn't stay connected as they threw their heads back and screamed to the high heavens.

"OH KAZ! OH KAZ! OH KAAAAAZ!"

Jun squealed loudly and squeezed Kazuya's pecs tight as her womanhood clenched hard and the most incredible orgasm coursed through her body, rendering her weak in seconds. As soon as he felt her walls close around his manhood and her fluids trickle, Kazuya knew he had won.

"Ha...ha ha! HAHAHAHAHA! Finally you came first!" Kazuya cheered.

"Oh just shut up and burst already, you fucking wild animal!" Jun squealed, her limp body being bounced around in all directions by Kazuya's wild thrusts.

"Whatever you say, baby! I can feel it... COMING! GaaahaaAAAAH!"

It wasn't long until Kazuya's much awaited orgasm came as well, flooding Jun's insides with his manly seed. He could feel it propelling out of him at an explosive pace as Jun's womanhood continued to convulse around him from her own orgasm, which was still finishing up.

Their orgasms subsided at the same time, and their bodies fell limp against each other. Luckily Jun was on top, otherwise she would have a hard time getting her two ton anvil of a husband off of her.

"Gah... hah...that... was... the best." Jun whispered between breaths.

"Yeah... we didn't even have to use the K-Y Gel." Kazuya muttered in agreement.

The two of them laid there for a second in silence, allowing the air to return to them and their bodies to relax. After a few minutes, they both felt like corpses; even if they had to use the bathroom, they would have to will their bodies to move from their current position.

"Whew... I'm tired, honey. Did you remember to lock the door?" Jun asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... I locked ours too." Kazuya mumbled.

"Good... let's go to sleep. Kiss me goodnight?"

"Can you lift your head off my chest?"

"Uh...no..."

Kazuya sighed and lifted his arms up. He grabbed Jun's head and lifted it up just slightly enough that he could reach her lips. He closed his eyes and planted a deep, long kiss on Jun's mouth before letting her head fall back on top of him.

"Night, sweetie..." Jun mumbled.

"Yeah...goodnight. I love y..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, the two of them were out like lights.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Happy Year?

It was a very special day for Kazuya and Jun, who had been happily married for quite a few years now. Even through the rough times with Kazuya and Heihachi nearly killing each other, Kazuya and Jun had been in love ever since the day Jun tried to arrest him at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 and they had wild animal relations on his desk. Even after he was announced dead, Jun never stopped waiting for him. When he finally came back, the two of them got married the first chance they could get and vowed to always be together even through the hard times of family conflict and strife. Jun never left his side, and Kazuya protected and stayed faithful to her in return. That sacred day which signified their bond was today.

"Hey Juuuun! Did you remember to get Face Pounders 57 on Pay Per View?" Kazuya called out. "You know Bruce is the main event tonight!"

"Yes, dear. You can watch your little kickboxing bouts while I cook and clean and do all the other chores." Jun replied, rolling her eyes.

"Aw cmon baby, I promised Bruce I'd bet on him tonight and give him 50% of my winnings!" Kazuya replied. "Plus, his apprentice is making her professional Muay Thai debut tonight."

"Oh, that Filipino girl?"

"Yeah, the one with the nice tits."

"Kazuya!"

"Oh, sorry. I was supposed to just think that one."

"Ugh..."

Jun was extremely irritated this afternoon, and it wasn't because she was cooking dinner and doing laundry at the same time. No, it was a much deeper and personal reason. It wasn't her though; it was indeed Kazuya that was the source of her anger. She was trying not to bring it up in hopes that he might remember, but she was quickly getting impatient.

"So when does your show come on?" Jun called out.

"Ah, it's around 10 or so." Kazuya replied. "Right now, there's nothing on."

"Well in that case... maybe we could talk for a-"

But before Jun could finish her sentence, the door swung open and in walked Jun and Asuka after a long day at school.

"Guh, this college crap is getting hard." Jin grumbled.

"Hey Aunt Jun, hey Uncle Kazuya." Asuka greeted. "Mind if I do my homework with Jin?"

"Of course sweetie. Stay as long as you want. Not like there's anything ELSE going on tonight..." Jun grumbled, looking at Kazuya in hopes that he would get the message.

"Just a heads up, Xiaoyu's probably gonna come around trying to sell chocolate for a fundraiser or some crap." Jin said as the two of them ran upstairs.

"I'll keep my spray bottle handy." Kazuya snickered.

Once she got dinner in the oven, Jun plopped onto the couch next to Kazuya with a loud sigh. She was quite exhausted, and the anger she was trying to contain only served to further fatigue her.

"Whew... thanks for the help there, DEAR." Jun snapped.

"Don't mention it." Kazuya retorted.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, the anger and tension quite apparent. Kazuya knew Jun was mad about something, and there was one thing Jun didn't know... he knew what she was mad ABOUT.

"Soooo... whatcha got cookin, my little rice cake?" Kazuya asked, attempting to kiss Jun on the cheek. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the mood for cutesy stuff and she shot back to her feet.

"You'll find out when I pull it out of the oven." Jun replied, her voice quite unpleasant.

"Sheesh... is it your woman time or something?"

"Ughhh! I can't believe you!"

Before Jun could really give Kazuya a piece of her mind, there was a knock at the door. Since she was already up, Jun decided to answer it.

"Hi, Mrs. Jun!" Xiaoyu said with a big smile. "I'm selling chocolate to help raise money for-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING PANDA SHIT!" Jun screamed and slammed the door in Xiaoyu's face.

"O...okay..." a muffled voice stammered on the other side.

"Yeesh, that was harsh." Kazuya said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Jun yelled. She put her hands on her hips and started to stomp upstairs.

"Hey, where you going?" Kazuya asked.

"I'm going to take a nap! YOU are in charge of taking dinner out of the oven! If you want a good meal, then I suggest you don't burn it!" That last line was followed by a slamming door.

"But... but I don't know what time to pull it out!" Kazuya whined. "Ah screw it. Time to put an end to this shit... or start something else entirely."

If there was one thing Kazuya didn't like, it was an angry Jun. With that in mind, he decided that maybe it would be a good idea to not hold things off any longer. Getting to his feet, he began to enact his devious plan.

"Okay...step 1 is already complete. We got my favorite meal in the oven, heh heh. Now to clear out the unwanted guests..."

He quietly made his way upstairs as not to disturb Jun and tiptoed to Jin's bedroom. He didn't even bother to knock as he swung open the door and startled the two, who were on the bed with their eyes focused on their books.

"Okay kids, you've overstayed your welcome. Bye!" Kazuya said with a wave.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about? We've gotta finish this homework!" Jin replied.

"Pssssh... can't you kids do that homework shit another day? Go to a party or go smoke some strange concoction like you youngsters do nowadays."

"I'm telling Aunt Jun you're being a bad influence." Asuka said.

"NOOO! Look, just take some money and go catch a movie." Kazuya said, pulling out his wallet. "As a matter of fact, just take my whole damn wallet!"

Kazuya threw the wallet at Jin, who just barely managed to catch it. As soon as he had the wallet, Kazuya snatched up Jin and Asuka by their shirts and carried them downstairs all the way to the door.

"Okay, you two behave now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And uh... don't do anything I WOULD do either..."

"But-"

Kazuya opened the door, pushed them out and slammed it quickly. With a loud sigh, he smiled and chuckled evilly.

"Perfect... now for the next step."

Before Kazuya went back upstairs, he stopped to make a tiny prayer. This next part may very well be the death of him.

"God...I know I'm an evil asshole with a demon inside me... but PLEASE grant me protection for what I'm about to do to my wife."

With a deep breath, a gulp, and silently counting to ten, Kazuya made his way upstairs to his bedroom and slowly opened the door.

"Jun? Honey?" he whispered softly. Jun was curled up and snuggling with her pillow as she breathed softly. Kazuya quietly walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. As soon as she was lifted, she immediately stirred.

"Uhnnnnn... Kazuya...? What are you...?"

"Shhh... it's okay sweetie. Just relax."

Kazuya carried Jun downstairs, silently cursing himself for what he was about to do. It made him even more guilty when Jun tightened her grip and nuzzled his chest with a happy sigh. She was so cute...

"Kazuya? Where are we going baby?" Jun asked when she noticed Kazuya walk PAST the couch and towards the door.

"K-Kazuya?"

Kazuya opened the door.

"K-KAZUYA! HEY!"

Kazuya placed Jun on the front lawn and quickly ran back inside, slamming the door shut and locking it,

Jun sat there for a moment, eyes wide and mouth open, as she processed what just happened. The initial shock, confusion, and realization lasted for a couple of minutes until it was finally replaced by burning anger.

"KAZUYAAAAA! THIS IS NOT THE DAY TO BE PLAYING PRANKS!" Jun screamed. She stormed up to the door and started beating on it as hard as she could.

"YOU HAVE ALREADY PISSED ME OFF ENOUGH TODAY! I'VE WAITED AND WAITED AND WAITED FOR YOU TO SAY SOMETHING! WELL NOW I'M TIRED OF WAITING! FIRST YOU FORGET WHAT DAY THIS IS AND NOW YOU LOCK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE?! YOU ARE TRULY THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE TO EVER EXIST!"

"Love you too!" Kazuya called out.

Kazuya quickly moved around the kitchen and prepared, all the while trying to drown out the pounding on the door. He felt REALLY bad for what he did, but he knew it would all be worth it in the end. He just hummed loudly in an attempt to forget that his wife was locked out and trying desperately to break the door down and kick his ass.

After about 20 minutes passed, the pounding finally stopped. Maybe Jun had gotten tired or her hands were sore. Or perhaps she finally got angry and left to go get a hotel. No, it couldn't be that... she didn't have any money on her. Perhaps Kazuya's worst fears were realized and Jun decided to move in with his rich brother Lee! With this horrible thought in his head, Kazuya was only further fueled to hurry up and set things right.

"Okay, house is clean... table looks good... GAH! THE OVEN!"

Kazuya quickly opened the oven and snatched out Jun's prized chicken, plopping it onto the counter.

"Uhhh...ummm... SOY SAUCE!"

Kazuya grabbed the soy sauce out of the pantry. Quickly removing the lid, he dumped it all over the chicken until it was drenched.

"Ha! Looking good. Hmmm... RICE!"

Luckily rice was one thing that was nearly impossible to screw up, so Kazuya quickly got to work boiling a huge pot of sticky white rice. While he was at it, he decided to boil some shrimp to throw in there.

While the food cooked, Kazuya decided to peep out the window to make sure Jun was still there. Sure enough, she was just sitting on the front porch with her head in her hands. It nearly broke Kazuya's heart when he saw her sobbing. It took every ounce of his willpower not to kick the door down, scoop her up and kiss her sadness away.

"Gah... how could I be so evil? Aghh, get it together man! You've done worse stuff than this!"

After a while, the sun started to go down and Jun was getting quite cold. Deciding she had had enough, she got to her feet and once again approached the door.

"Okay Kazuya. You've had your fun. You've ruined this day enough already without making me sleep out here tonight... so let me IN!"

Jun slammed her shoulder against the door.

"Let me IN!"

Jun slammed herself once again against the door. Deciding to use her martial arts skills, she closed her eyes and prepared for a devastating roundhouse kick.

"I said... LET. ME. IIIIIIN!"

But just as Jun threw her kick, the door swung open and her foot connected with Kazuya's chest instead.

"OOF!"

Jun gasped as soon as she saw Kazuya hit the floor. The fact that she even bothered to worry about him after what he had done proved just what a kindhearted and compassionate person she was.

"Kazuya honey, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"No it's okay... I deserve it." Kazuya groaned.

"Yes, you do." Jun agreed.

"Can we eat now?"

"That depends. Did you burn our chicken?"

"Go to the kitchen and find out,"

"Oh, so I can come inside now?"

"Just go! Arrgh!"

Jun closed the door and made her way to the kitchen while Kazuya slowly recovered from the powerful kick that nearly broke his sternum. As soon as she saw what had been laid out, her eyes widened:

The lights were dim, cherry blossoms scattered all over the table. A scented candle rested in the middle right beside the baked chicken and rice. A bottle of sake sat right beside two full cups.

"K-Kazuya..."

"Happy anniversary." Kazuya whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek and slipping something in her pocket. Jun quickly fished around in her pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a diamond as huge as a golf ball.

"My God... this is for me..?!"

"Yeah, I spared no expense. And YES I got it legally!"

"Oh Kazzy!"

Jun leaped into Kazuya's arms and nearly suffocated him with a tight squeeze, the tears pouring from her eyes.

"OH I LOVE YOU! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T FORGET!"

"Yeah... thanks for having... faith in... me..." Kazuya choked out.

"This is perfect... oh thank you Kazzy. I love you."

"Yeah yeah. Let's eat already!"

After a kickass dinner followed by a very large consumption of sake, Kazuya and Jun collapsed on the couch in each others' arms. They both laid there for a while in silence, just enjoying each others' company.

Finally Kazuya spoke.

"Sooo... what did you get me?"

"Oh, I was supposed to get YOU something?"

"You're kidding, right?!"

"Maybe. Wait here."

Jun got off the couch and hurried upstairs, Kazuya on the edge of his seat in excitement. But his face turned to horror when he saw what Jun was carrying in her arms when she came back.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! I SWEAR I WON'T LOCK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE AGAIN!"

"Relax, baby. It's your gift!" Jun replied with a giggle.

It was a katana with a black handle, encrusted with gold as well as the black sheath. Even sheathed Kazuya could tell it was a magnificent weapon.

"Cmon, pull it out!"

Kazuya took the katana and drew it slowly and delicately. The blade was forged with Damascus steel and shone brilliantly in the light. The edge was razor sharp, sharp enough to cleave the very air.

"Whoaaaaa... this is AMAZING!" Kazuya laughed. "I'm totally gonna kill Heihachi with this!"

"Ummmm... please be responsible with it dear. Otherwise I'll have to take it from you." Jun warned. With a smile, Kazuya put it back in the sheath and set it aside. He brought Jun in for a tight hug.

"Thank you so much baby. Now I feel even worse for treating you so badly today."

"Aw, you made it for it. Well... almost."

The two of them looked at each other with a mischievous grin, the same thought in both of their minds.

"How long until your fights come on?"

"We still got a couple of hours." Kazuya whispered.

"Perfect..."

Their romantic thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. With an annoyed grunt, Kazuya walked over to the door and opened it. To his displeasure, it was Jin.

"Hey dad. Asuka already went back home. Hey, why does the door have dents in-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE SO I CAN BANG YOUR MOTHER!"

Kazuya slammed the door and turned back around with a grin.

"Now where were we?"

The two of them tackled each other and their lips collided in a passionate kiss. As they consummated another happy year of marriage, Jin sat down on the porch with arms folded.

"Hmph. Asshole locking me out of the house... I wish he would try that crap with mom. No way he'd get away with it."


	7. Chapter 7: Family Dinner

**This is the penultimate chapter, meaning the conclusion is next. Let me just take this moment to say thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers. And special shoutout to my friend who requested this fic. Hopefully he likes this Kazuya x Jun romance fic better than the last one I attempted.**

To say that this was one of the busiest days of Jun's life would be a massive understatement. The exhausted woman was more than a little stressed as she fumbled around the kitchen, frantically checking up on all the meals she was currently invested in. Steamed rice, pork dumplings, miso soup, battered shrimp ramen... needless to say, she and her kitchen appliances were working overtime today.

And in the midst of all this... Kazuya was gone. He was still at work, which only further added to Jun's stress. She liked to have manpower, and as helpful as Asuka was, she needed more than just one extra pair of hands.

"Asuka honey, pass me that soy sauce." Jun requested.

"Yes, Aunty Jun." Asuka replied with a smile.

"And for Pete's sake, where is my son?!"

"Jin? I believe he's at Xiaoyu's house right now."

"Agh! That boy, fooling around on the night of our huge family dinner. Sweetie, can you please go over there and DRAG him back home?"

An evil grin spread across Asuka's face as she cracked her knuckles.

"My pleasure."

Asuka left to go get Jin, leaving Jun all by herself to wage war in the kitchen. As she checked ovens, steamers, boiling pots on the stove... she silently prayed for Kazuya to walk through the door. Surprisingly. that prayer was answered almost immediately as the door swung open and her husband came limping in.

"KAZ! Thank God you're here!" Jun exclaimed. But her burst of confidence quickly flickered out when she saw the look of pure misery on Kazuya's face as he slumped onto the couch.

"Ugggggggggggh...work was a killer. OHH MY BACK!" Kazuya groaned.

Jun's face became a frown immediately. He was NOT pulling this crap again, ESPECIALLY on such an important day!

"Kazuya Mishima, get your ass in here and help me cook!" Jun screamed.

"But Juuuuuun my baaaaaaack..."

"I know you're just faking."

"B-but I'm not..."

"SHUT IT! Okay then wise guy, let's test that theory."

Jun put down her utensils and stomped over to Kazuya, hands on her hips. Kazuya immediately got worried... what was she about to do?

"So your back's hurting?"

"Y-yeah... really REALLY bad. I volunteered to help train G Corp's soldiers today. Bruce really hurt me!"

"Mmhmmm... yeah right."

"I'm SERIOUS!"

"Okay then, if your back is so bad then I guess you won't be able to dodge this."

Jun got into stance, sending a shiver of fear through Kazuya's body.

"J-J-Jun..."

"Ready?"

"Jun, wait!"

"Here it comes."

"JUN, NO!"

Jun threw a front kick aimed directly at Kazuya's chin. Kazuya tried to sway, but a rush of pain immediately flooded to his back and the kick landed right on the button.

Jun gasped in horror as she saw Kazuya slump over and fall to the floor. It was then... a few seconds too late... that she realized he WASN'T joking.

"Oh my God, Kazuya!"

Jun ran over to his limp body and scooped him up in her arms. She patted his cheek a few times in an attempt to wake him from his daze.

"Are you okay? Baby, talk to me!"

"Uuuuuugh... do you believe me now?" Kazuya groaned.

Jun squeezed Kazuya tight against her chest. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. It's just that, you've pulled that little stunt so many times in the past and-"

"Yeah yeah, boy who cried wolf." Kazuya groaned.

"Alright, just get back on the couch and get comfortable." Jun commanded, lifting Kazuya back onto the couch.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Kazuya asked.

"Don't worry, I have Jin and Asuka to help me." Jun replied with a smile.

As if on cue, the door swung open and Asuka stomped in, dragging Jin by the ear.

"NOOOOO!" Jin whined. "I don't wanna help cook! I DON'T WANNA!"

"Oh shut up you big emo baby!" Asuka retorted. "Hey Auntie Juuuun! I brought Jin baaaack!"

"Great, thank you honey." Jun said with a smile. In a lightning fast motion, she slapped aprons on them and shoved them into the kitchen.

The minutes passed as Jun, Jin and Asuka frantically worked in the kitchen. As the minutes became hours, Jin's complaining didn't let up for a second.

"Mom, why do we have to invite the family?" Jin whined.

"Because it's nice for all of us to get together once in a while!" Jun replied.

"But I hate my whole family. And they hate me."

"Aw sweetie, your whole family doesn't hate you. Um...uhh... I like you!"

"I came out of you! You don't have a choice but to love me."

And Jin continued to sing that same tune for the next hour. Every manner of complaints and bad mouthing about the family came out of his mouth as Jun and Asuka's tempers reached their limit.

"And Heihachi smells like a Capoeira gym full of sweaty feet, and Great Grandpa Jinpachi is always sighing and his breath smells like Ganryu's ass! And don't even get me started on Uncle Lars. All day long he's on his damn cell phone with that pink haired sex bot-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Asuka screamed. A thunderous echo reverberated throughout the house as her fist connected with Jin's cheek and knocked him out cold. Jin landed facefirst on the floor, his body limp.

"A-ASUKA!" Jun gasped. Asuka recoiled, preparing to be scolded for knocking out her cousin. But to her surprise...

"How dare you use that language!" was all Jun said before returning to her cooking.

"S-sorry, Auntie Jun." Asuka said with a snicker as she resumed her duties.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

The four of them sat in the living room, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the whole family for their big dinner. Well actually, only Jun and Asuka were eager. Being the moody ass loners they are, Kazuya and Jin wanted nothing to do with a big family get together. Kazuya was even more reluctant, as he really just wanted to go lie down and rest his sore back. Even the tantalizing meal didn't give him any motivation to stick around.

"Juuuuuuuun..." Kazuya whined. "Can you pleeeeease give me a massage?"

"For the last time, NOT RIGHT NOW!" Jun replied angrily. "I'll give you a massage when we go to bed."

"But my back feels worse than that time Kuma put me in a bear hug! Cmon, at least rub some Icy Hot on it."

"Not right now."

"It'll only take a few minutes."

"Kazuya, so help me I'll kick you in the face and I'll make sure it knocks you out COLD this time."

Their little argument was interrupted by a knock at the door. Immediately, a feeling of dread fell into the pit of Jin and Kazuya's stomachs.

"I'll get it!" Asuka exclaimed. She rushed to the door and opened it, and was greeted by the huge, towering frame of Heihachi Mishima.

"H-hi there Mr. Mishim-AAAAAAAAH!"

But Asuka was knocked out of the way as Heihachi plowed through her like a running back headed for the end zone.

"Outta the way, girlie! I got three pints of prune juice in me and it wants OUT!" Heihachi bellowed as he immediately headed for the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Nice to see you too, pops." Kazuya muttered, rolling his eyes.

Almost immediately after Heihachi barged in, the next thing to come through the doorway was a gigantic figure enshrouded in a dark purple aura.

"Finally..." the voice said. "...finally... I CAN UNLEASH THIS POWER!"

"Grandpa, how many times do I have to tell you NO EVIL AURA IN THE HOUSE!" Kazuya barked at the figure, which was his grandfather Jinpachi Mishima.

"Sheesh, what's your problem you little soy bean?" Jinpachi snorted.

"My problem is that unlike your retirement fund collecting ass, I still have to work for a living and it freakin sucks!" Kazuya whined.

"Please excuse Kazuya, Mr. Mishima." Jun said, bowing. "He's just cranky because his back hurts."

"Ha! You think you've got it bad?" Jinpachi laughed. "I have to carry a freakin urn with me everywhere I go!"

"Just shut up and sit down, old man." Kazuya grumbled.

Jinpachi plopped onto the couch next to Jin, nearly crushing the poor boy with his huge constitution.

"So how's my great grandson who nearly killed me doing lately?" Jinpachi asked, patting Jin's head.

"Shitty." Jin grumbled. "I really just wanna go to bed right now."

"Aw cmon. Why would a youngster like you wanna waste his life sleeping? You know, I sleep 21 hours a day."

"R-really? What's the other three hours for?"

"Eating, using the shitter, and watching my game shows. Heh, I'd like to "unleash" something on that Vanna White, I tell you what..."

"MR. MISHIMA!" Jun barked. "Please don't say such things to my son. Heihachi is a bad enough influence, thank you very much."

"Yeah, Vanna White's not that hot anyway." Kazuya chimed in. "Not anymore at least. Maybe 30 years ago... ooooh I would tear that shit UP!"

"Gaaaah why are all you Mishimas such pigs!" Jun yelled, feeling like tearing her hair out. "You know what? I think it's a good time for sake! I'll just go pour me a cup or three..."

As Jun went to go drink away the stress of having a full house of Mishimas, the roaring engine of Lee's fancy convertible resonated outside before dying down. A car door slammed and a knock at the door followed soon after.

"That must be my prissy ass brother." Kazuya snorted. "I'd recognize the sound of his fancy shmancy car anywhere."

Asuka opened the door and sure enough, it was Lee Chaolan. He was looking snazzy as ever with a fancy white tux.

"Hope I'm not late." He said in his usual voice oozing with confidence and narcissism.

"What took you so long?" Kazuya barked. "Oh wait, I forgot it takes longer for ladies to get ready."

"Kazuya! You're looking as trashy as ever." Lee retorted with a smile. "Tell me, did you go over your douchebag checklist before getting ready this morning? Everything seems to be in order."

"Oh, blow me you little powder ass."

As Lee sat down in the living room, Heihachi finally came out of the bathroom looking much more relaxed than when he entered.

"Ahhhhh... nothing like clearing out the ol plumbin! Hey, is everyone here already?"

"We're still waiting on Uncle Lars." Jin replied. "I wonder where he could be? Probably off staging a coup or something..."

"If that little anime haired bastard so much as looks at me wrong..." Kazuya grumbled.

"Oh, you're just jealous of his looks." Lee chuckled. "I mean, even I think he's handsome and I'm the sexiest fucking thing on the planet."

"Yeah, Lars did get my good looks. Sorry, boy." Heihachi said, slapping Kazuya on the back much to his displeasure because of his still extremely sore back.

"Hey, I think that's him now." Asuka announced.

Sure enough, the black SUV pulled into the driveway and skidded to a halt. The door opened and out stepped Lars, his cell phone pressed to his ear like always. Asuka opened the door to let him in and Lars stepped in the house, still carrying on his conversation. He didn't seem to care that everyone was staring at him and listening in.

"No, YOU'RE the cutest." Lars cooed. "Oh no you're not. I'm gonna kiss YOU first when I get home."

"Hey, Goku! Shut the hell up for one minute and say hi to the family!" Heihachi demanded.

Lars looked at his illegitimate father with disgust before turning around and resuming his conversation.

"I gotta go, babe. I'm here with my family and I gotta use all my power to resist not murdering them. I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye!"

And with that goodbye, Lars finally hung up the phone and was greeted by a hug from Asuka.

"Lars! Thank God you're here!" Asuka exclaimed. "These assholes are about to drive me crazy!"

"Tell me about it." Lee said, rolling his eyes. He also stood up and embraced Lars, as the two of them were actually on good terms.

"So what took you so long, bro?" Kazuya asked. "You had to make a backup plan or two? Maybe form a perimeter around the house?"

"Oh shut up, Kazuya." Lars scoffed. "I was just... I was watching a good movie! Yeah, that."

"You were boning Alisa, weren't you?" Heihachi said with a grin.

"O-OLD MAN!"

"What? Hey, I would too."

"YOU NEVER WILL, YOU OLD DUST FART!"

"Great! Everyone's finally here!" Jun exclaimed as she came back out of the kitchen. She was stumbling a little, indicating she had drank quite a bit. "Now we can *hic* finally eat. Everyone, IN THE KITCHEN!"

So the seven of them all got up and sat down at the kitchen table, exclaims of how good the food looked echoing through the house. But there was one problem... there should have been EIGHT.

"Kazuya, for God's sake get in here!" Jun groaned.

"I caaaaan't!" Kazuya whined in response. "My back hurts like a motherfucker!"

"Honey, will you please watch your language? Look, I'll help you get up. Okay?"

"N-no! Don't touch me! AAAAAAAAGH!"

Jun grabbed Kazuya by the arms and forcefully dragged him into the kitchen, then plopped him in the only vacant chair left.

"Now sit up like a big boy and be part of this family."

"Fine..." Kazuya grumbled as he planted his face against the table.

For the next 30 minutes, the family had a pleasant dinner as they chatted and shared stories. The food was good, the laughter warm and invigorating. For the first time in a long time, they actually felt like a functional family.

And then Kazuya happened.

"Juuuuun..." he whispered repeatedly, trying very hard to get her attention. But Jun tried to stay strong and ignore him.

"Juuuuuuuuuuuuuun..."

Jun kept her head down as she furiously shoveled food in her mouth.

"Please give me a massage. Cmon, my back is freakin wrecked!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME KAZUYA NO!" Jun screamed, finally losing her cool and slamming her utensils on the table. Everyone stopped eating and looked over at her.

"Ummm... Jun sweetie, are you okay over there?" Lee asked.

"Hey, mind your own fuckin business." Kazuya retorted.

"Kazuya!" Jun scolded, slapping him in the back of the head. "Okay, you know what? FINE! Let's just forget about this beautiful bonding time so I can go massage your damned back!"

Without warning, Jun leaped to her feet and dragged Kazuya upstairs. Everyone stopped eating for a moment to try and process what the hell just happened.

 **UPSTAIRS**

"Can you get my shoulders too?" Kazuya asked as he stripped off his shirt and laid down prone.

Jun couldn't believe what she was hearing. Right now, what she really wanted was to make Kazuya's back pain even WORSE. How dare he ruin this very special day that Jun prepared long and hard for without him even lifting a finger in assistance!

"Kazuya, I am extremely appalled by your behavior tonight." Jun scolded. "You have been nothing but selfish all day! You wouldn't help me cook, you've been hostile towards the family, and NOW you've interrupted our family dinner! Don't you feel an OUNCE of remorse?"

"Come on Jun, I saved you and you know it." Kazuya replied, his face muffled against the mattress.

"Saved me? What do you mean?"

"You don't want to be down there anymore than I do."

"Kaz... that's not the point! The point is that I am trying to make an effort to keep this family together, and you're not. I cooked the dinner, I invited them over. All you've done is complain about work and badmouth everyone."

"Alright, alright. Tell you what... if you give me a back massage, I promise I'll go back down there and be on my best behavior."

"...Swear?"

"Yes, I swear on my ambiguously dead mother."

"...Alright. Just stay still."

Jun reached around in the dresser and pulled out a tube of muscle relaxing gel. Removing her soft black slippers, she crawled on top of Kazuya and straddled his backside. Squirting a glob of the gel on both hands, she gently applied it to Kazuya's aching back and began moving her hands up and down.

"Ahhhhh... hell yes that's good." Kazuya moaned deeply.

Jun worked the salve deep into his skin, roughly kneading the flesh of his aching muscles and melting the pain away like butter in a frying pan. Judging from Kazuya's noises, the massage was having quite the desired effect.

"Kazuya! Don't moan so loud!" Jun whispered loudly.

"Mmmm... ahhhh I don't give a shit if they hear." Kazuya moaned. "They're just jealous they don't have hot waifus to give them a massage."

 **MEANWHILE, DOWNSTAIRS...**

"Wow, they've been up there for a while." Lars mentioned, taking a sip of his tea.

"Maybe he's putting the Devil D to her! Ha, that's my boy..." Heihachi laughed.

"Ugh, Grandpa that's fucking sick." Jin said, an obviously sickened look on his face.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me boy."

"Or what? You gonna shoot me in the head again?"

"J-JIN! Y-you... we promised we wouldn't bring that up." Heihachi said, chuckling awkwardly and looking around.

"Dad shoots his grandkids! Dad shoots his grandkids!" Lee sang as loud as possible.

"L-LEE! Don't make me whoop your ass boy! Well... well... HOW ABOUT LARS! HE TRIED TO SHOOT ME!"

"Like you don't ask for it all the time, prune dick!" Lars retorted.

"L-Lars! That's our father you're talking too!" Lee scolded. "I mean yeah, his dick probably does look like a wrinkly month old sausage, you don't have to say it to his face!"

"My dick looks like a churro!" Jinpachi happily chimed in.

"Ugh, I really don't want to picture that..." Asuka groaned.

"What? You want a picture? Okay, hold on!"

"NOOOOOO!"

 **BACK UPSTAIRS...**

"Ohhhhhh holy shit Jun... you are so good at this..." Kazuya groaned in pleasure as Jun continued to rub and soothe his soreness.

"We should really go back downstairs soon." Jun replied. "I think I hear arguing."

"Naaaaw you're just hearing things. Hey Jun... do that think I love."

"What?"

"Cmoooon you know... use your feet."

"Kazuya..."

"Cmon, please! Just stand on my back for a few minutes. I love it!"

"Alright, fine. But after this, we HAVE to go back downstairs."

Jun squirted more of the muscle relaxer on Kazuya's back, then got off of him. Exercising grace and balance, she stood up on the bed and stepped on top of Kazuya's back. Using her arms to maintain balance, she started rubbing with her feet back and forth against Kazuya's back, like scraping mud off of shoes. She twisted her feet left and right, curling her toes to really work his back flesh thoroughly.

"Ohhhh damn... ohhhhh yes that is GOOOD! WOOOOOO!"

"Shhhh! I don't want them to hear."

"Screw all of them! Let's just stay up here the rest of the night."

"Kazuya, I said no-"

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed downstairs. Jun immediately lost her train of thought as well as her balance and immediately fell off of Kazuya.

"What the heck was that?"

"I'm going down there!"

Not bothering to wait for Kazuya or even put on her shoes, Jun ran downstairs as fast as she could. When she opened the door, a horrible sight awaited her.

"And this is for that time you spanked me so hard my ass was bruised!" Lee shouted, as he picked up the bottle of sake and threw it at Heihachi. But the bottle missed and instead hit Asuka.

"EEEEEK! You got my shirt all wet! Ahhh... that's cold..."

Unfortunately for Asuka, she was wearing a white shirt and no bra. Jinpachi was greeted to quite a pleasant sight as her breasts were fully visible and her hard nipples poking out.

"Oh Lordy... I feel 80 years younger!" the pervy old man exclaimed, not even bothering to be subtle as he stared at them.

"Oh yeah? Well this is for betraying me and starting your own business and hooking up with all those fine ass babes without letting your old man have a piece!" Heihachi barked as he picked up a bowl of miso soup and splattered it all over Lee's head. But the splash was so powerful that the soup splattered all over Jinpachi. And that was a very bad mistake indeed.

"Oh dear... that's not supposed to happen." Jinpachi said. Before everyone's horrified eyes, he dissolved into a pile of sand all over the kitchen floor.

"Aw shit, now someone's gotta sweep up the old man before he blows away. I'm sure as hell not doing it!" Heihachi spat.

"You should do it since your dumb ass started all this." Lars replied.

"Oh, go home and fuck your sex-bot."

"Grrrrr... you are SO lucky I didn't pack my gun."

"I hate you all. Just so you know, I'm probably gonna kill myself tonight. And I'm gonna send the video to all of you." Jin grumbled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYBODY SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS RIGHT NOW!" Jun screamed.

Everyone immediately stopped fighting and all looked at Jun, a look of pure horror on their faces at the thought of the wrath they just unleashed. Jun's face looked nothing short of a demon thirsty for blood.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Jun's face went back to it's pleasant angelic expression.

"Asuka, honey... will you please get a broom and sweep up Grandpappy Jinpachi?"

"Y-y-yes, Aunty Jun."

Not even making eye contact, Asuka got a broom and began sweeping up Jinpachi into his urn. Jun then turned to Heihachi and her two brothers in law.

"Now then you three... will you be so kind as to clean up this mess you made?"

"Hah, why should I do this woman's work?" Heihachi sneered.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL POISON YOUR METAMUCIL!"

"Okay, okay!"

Finally, Jun turned to her son, who was sitting in the corner with his arms folded and a moody look on his face.

"And Jin honey... maybe it's time for you to go to bed."

"Bedtime? But I'm a grown man."

"And you still live in this house, which you just helped destroy."

"But I didn't do anything."

"But you didn't do anything to stop it, now did you? GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I LET ASUKA PUNCH YOU AGAIN!"

With a whiny sigh and a throw of his hands, Jin stomped upstairs. As Jun looked around and saw everyone hard at work to clean up the awful mess of this screwed up dinner, she was content. Peace had finally been restored.

 **MIDNIGHT**

Jun and Kazuya laid in bed, a loud sigh passing through their lips every once in a while at the memories of the shenanigans that ensued earlier. The house was dead silent and the kitchen was clean, much to their delight. Jun treasured these family get-togethers, but after tonight... she was seriously starting to reconsider inviting them over again.

"I'm not going to sleep until you say it." Kazuya whispered.

"Kaz... fine! Yes, you were right! It's a terrible, terrible idea to have family dinners! There, happy?" Jun mumbled angrily. "Now... I think you should tell ME a couple of things!"

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what. And I'm not going to sleep until you say them."

"Heh, cool. As long as you're staying up, why don't we-"

"No."

"Jun..."

"No."

"Okay! Thank you for giving me a massage, and... I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I was extremely selfish and unhelpful. But for the record, I did tell you not to invite them."

"You just have to get the last word in, don't you?"

"I luuuuv yoouuuuuu..."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

And with that, the two of them finally drifted off to sleep. Kazuya unfortunately didn't sleep well with the reassurance that Jun wasn't mad at him... but at least his back wasn't hurting.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	8. Chapter 8: Day of Rekindling

**Enjoy this short, sappy ending. I'm tired...**

For Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, almost every day of the week seemed to be filled with some form of excitement, insanity, or misfortune. Sure it kept their married life interesting, and that was ALWAYS a plus... but it also made the normal days more appreciated. Days like today, when Kazuya and Jun were off work and had nothing to do all day but lay around. Ironically, it was these boring ass days that they appreciated the most. If nothing else... at least they were at peace.

The two of them just laid on their bed, their boredom reaching its peak. It was still a pretty young day, not even 12 o'clock yet. Right now they were silent, one desperate for the other to finally open their mouth. Perhaps they were secretly challenging each other to be the first to break the silence.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was finally a winner of this silent contest...

"Kazuya... what are we doing?" Jun whispered.

"Well, according to my calculations, we appear to be laying in bed bored as hell." Kazuya replied, obviously being a smartass.

"What are we gonna do today?"

"Well... we could watch TV."

"Nah... too noisy. I like this quiet."

"Hmmmm... how about you cook something and I eat it?"

"I don't feel like cooking."

"...Sex?"

"Maybe later."

"Aw..."

They laid there in silence for a few more minutes before Jun finally spoke again.

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"I mean... REALLY talk. I want to talk about something."

"Fine, shoot."

"Well, I was just thinking... do you think we'll be together forever?"

"Wh-what?"

Kazuya looked over to see if Jun was joking or not. Her fearful eyes quickly disproved that theory. Kazuya hated seeing that look... it always made him want to hug her and tell her everything would be alright. Even if it wasn't the case.

"Aw Jun... of course we will. What makes you think otherwise?" Kazuya asked, a serious look on his face as well to reassure Jun he was taking this conversation seriously.

"Well... sometimes I just get scared. Your family... it's just so hostile. You're always at each other's necks, plotting to hurt and kill each other. Sometimes I worry... what if you don't come home one day?"

Kazuya noticed a tear start to form in Jun's eye, and it broke his heart. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her body tight against his.

"Oh Jun... I'm sorry. The truth is, I always beat myself up for getting you involved in my life. No one deserves to be a part of my fucked up family. The truth is, I'm afraid that I might hurt YOU."

Now it was Jun's turn to console Kazuya. She put her arms around him tight and pressed her face against his, planting a tiny kiss under his eye.

"But I wouldn't be with anyone else. I love you, and no one but you. So please... please don't ever die again and leave me all alone."

"That's exactly how I feel... and that's why I'm always going to protect you. And I swear I'll always be here by your side."

Their warm, comforting exchange put both of their minds at ease just like that. At that moment, there was no more fear or doubt. There's no way of knowing if it will stay that way, but that didn't matter. This moment of peace and content between them would last as long as they laid there in each other's arms.

"Kazuya... can we just lay here for a while?"

Kazuya's response was draping Jun's legs over his and squeezing her tight in his arms. Jun smiled and planted a tiny kiss on his nose, then went down lower to his lips. The first kiss was short, but they kept their lips locked tight for the second one. They pulled apart to catch their breath and their lips smooshed back together seconds afterward.

They just laid like that for a while, their lips in constant motion and moans of each other's name echoing along with words of reassurance.

"Ahh...Ka...zuya... don't ever leave me..."

"I won't... I'll stay right here and love you forever..."

The two of them had never felt closer than they did on this particularly boring day. This lame as hell day, with nothing to do, suddenly became one of the best days of their lives. The two of them made sweet love all day long, nothing standing in their way or hindering them. It was a perfect day in such an imperfect life. It was days like this that made it all worthwhile in the end. And it was for this reason that Jun and Kazuya's fucked up relationship would stand strong until the end of time.

 **THE END**


End file.
